Kiss
by uniquemangalover
Summary: Yes, Teito did like kissing Frau. Drabble! Frau x Teito, Frau/ Teito


Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost nor will I ever.

**Warning: This is Yaoi or boy x boy! Don't like, don't read!**

**[X]**

If there was one thing that annoyed Teito the most about Frau (besides his perverted personality) was that he liked to kiss Teito. Not that he minded exactly. The brunette, much to his embarrassment, quite enjoyed it when the blonde bishop would press their lips gently together. One hand grasping the back of his head, while the other circled protectively around his waist, pressing the younger up against him. It was one of the rare moments that Teito could forget about all his worries and just embrace the warmth and love of the older man.

Yes, Teito didn't mind that at all.

But he does mind when he's walking down one of the many halls of the Church, carrying a rather large stack of books to the library to deliver to Castor, only for the hardbacks to go sprawling out across the floor and a devilish smirking Frau in front of him. Before Teito could even comprehend what was happening, the taller and _stronger _man had him pinned up against the wall, with one knee between his thighs. The Raggs Prince could barely even gasp as Frau's mouth came down onto his. The bishop skillfully slipped his tongue into the boy's caverns and started to thoroughly _ravish _the smaller male. Teito, still not fully understanding the situation, instinctively kissed back trying his best to keep up with the other's tongue. Teito didn't know how long they kissed in the hall, but it was long enough for him to start hearing footsteps towards their direction. Snapping out of his haze, the youth started to struggle against the bishop who simply seemed to intensify the kiss, and add more pressure to the spot between Teito's legs. The boy let out a slight keening noise as he attempted to hold back the other sounds forcing out of his throat.

"F-Frau-_ah!_ Stop! S-Someone's,_ngh,_ c-coming!" Teito panted out in between kisses. Frau seemed to grudgingly understand and pulled himself off of the boy with a wet smack. Frau smirked at how a mess the male below him was: Glazed over emerald eyes, bright red swollen lips, dusting of color on his cheeks, and to top it all off a thick trail of saliva coming down his chin. To sum it up Teito looked pretty, damn erotic in Frau's eyes. Silently cursing the person that interrupted their activities, Frau turned back to the brunette with slight pride in his eyes as the boy was still trying to catch his breath. The blonde reached up and cupped the other's chin wiping away the aftermath of their actions from it.

"See you later, _damn brat_."

And with a wave the man was gone, just like how he came, leaving the flushed boy against the wall. With shaky legs, Teito attempted to straighten himself out before the visitor arrived.

"Ah, Teito! That's where you are!"

Looking over his shoulders, said boy tried to force down his blush as he quickly scrambled to pick up the books. Haruken looked down curiously at his friend who was unusually red. Shrugging he knelt down and also started gathering the books.

"S-So, Haruken, why were you looking for me?" Teito asked.

"Ah, Bishop Castor was wondering what was taking so long."

"Oh, right! Let's go!"

As Teito and his companion race down the stairwell (books included) he promised himself to make sure to give Frau an earful. Later that night, when all the chores had been done and the residents were all in their respective rooms. Teito stood in front of Frau in his room, who once again had his ever cocky smirk plastered on his face, ready to do good with his promise. But the words soon died on his lips, as the annoying smirk formed into a soft smile. One that made Teito's knees weak and cause his heart to beat rapidly. Though when Frau's hand found its usual perch on the boy's neck, and the other pressing on the lower part of his back, Teito, for the life of him couldn't remember a single word he was suppose to say. And once again he indulged himself into the stupid, perverted bishop.

Yes, Teito did like kissing Frau.


End file.
